


Team Dynamics

by Saavikam77



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavikam77/pseuds/Saavikam77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events of the last week are finally catching up with Ray. Len helps him work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-1.06. This is my first fic in almost 2 years, and my first in the fandom. It's so good to be back. :)

Tinkering with a few functions on his suit, Ray was both glad for and annoyed at having some downtime since they'd left the post-apocalyptic hellscape of 2046 behind. The intensity of the last few days had finally caught up with him, leaving him sore, drained, and in no mood to spread his usual optimism. Better to lie low for a while, lose himself in his work, and maybe sleep for a few days if he could, recharge and heal the damage that Gideon hadn't been able to fix via the medbay.

Not that he particularly wanted to process all that'd happened in the last week. Was it more than a week now? He'd lost track. But after Russia, the gulag, Snart trying to leave him behind, almost losing the Professor, seeing what Star City would become if they didn't get back in time to stop the uprising … it was kind of a lot. Though Ray tended to be the more adaptable member of their group, their dysfunctional team dynamics throughout their mission so far had proved a little more than he could handle, even worse than how things had shaken out with Oliver and Felicity's crew.

Pausing in his work, Ray took a slow breath. Dysfunctional team dynamics. Yeah. That was it, wasn't it? They were supposed to be a team, and yet at every turn it seemed like they were on the verge of falling apart, no matter how much he tried to keep them together. God, he was so tired.

“Heard you crashed and burned.”

Suppressing a startle at the intrusion, Ray looked up to find Len leaning against a bulkhead at the entrance to the lab, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. Great, just the person he wanted to talk to. He couldn't even work up a chuckle at the obvious _Top Gun_ reference.

“I did what now?” Ray replied, irritated. Len was the worst offender, he'd decided, always trying to find a way to sabotage the team.

Len cocked his head to one side. “Kendra. Or rather, you _didn't_. I heard she shot you down hard.”

A blink, and Ray put down his tools, leaning with his palms on the lab table. He shrugged one shoulder. “I was just messing with Jax,” he admitted. “Kendra's not even my type. But I needed a distraction and she was around.”

“A distraction from what?” Len asked, his brow furrowing. “You haven't even left the ship in two days.”

Ray couldn't help a choked off laugh. “Are you kidding me? I'm still in pain here, we had to fix the ship, and you and Mick ran off and almost left us. Again. I mean, I get it, you've got a responsibility to your partner, but it's like you try to bolt every chance you get, without so much as a 'later, losers'. After all your talk about not leaving people behind, you almost left me in that prison just to run!”

His face contorting, Len straightened and advanced on Ray, facing him over the table. “You were a liability,” he hissed, “and I had to get Mick out of there, same as I had to get him to leave Star City. You're too smart not to know that by now. But maybe you really are an idiot if you thought I'd just leave you defenseless and run off. I brought you your suit, didn't I?”

“I'd been beaten to a pulp, and you thought I could just fly out of there? I was a bleeding, semi-conscious mess!” Ray sputtered.

“I know!” Len roared, slamming his fists against the table and sending tools and bits of deconstructed ATOM suit bouncing off in all directions. His lips twisted and his eyes darkened. “You almost got yourself killed to protect Mick, and almost got the world destroyed to protect me. I've never met a more self-sacrificing moron in my life, and seeing you like that almost made me sick.”

Ray felt like he'd been punched again. He knew all to well what it was like to see someone you cared about get hurt, and be unable to do a damn thing about it, but that didn't excuse what Len had almost done. Huffing out a breath, he shook his head. “Then why?” he demanded.

“Because I knew the others would come back for you if you couldn't get out on your own, even when I had my hands full. They care about you. It's impossible not to. You're annoying, insufferable, too fucking kind for your own good, and it's driving me insane. I could _never_ leave you behind, Raymond.”

And suddenly Len had grabbed his arms from across the table, pulled him close, and was kissing him, hard. Their argument fell away, and Ray had his hands around the back of Len's head, holding him in for the kiss. It was hot and deep, sending shockwaves through Ray's body. Holy crap, this was really happening. He hadn't thought that Len felt that way, but somehow it was right, it made sense.

Then Len was moving around the table, barely breaking contact, and he was there, pressing Ray back with the full weight and heat of his body. He was so warm, like a furnace turned up to full, and of course, that was why Len loved the cold so much, and why was Ray babbling to himself when he should just let go and enjoy this?

Ray whimpered, shivering at Len's touch, the way those hot fingertips found their way beneath his shirt, brushing over his skin, his bruises, and barely healed wounds. He needed more. Returning the favor, he tugged at Len's shirt, pulling it up and over his head before discarding it along with his own. The cool air inside the Waverider raised goose flesh on his skin, but Len was already soothing it away with expert hands as they kissed again, deeper.

Ray grabbed Len's hips and squeezed, pulled them tight together. He shivered again as a low groan rose from Len's throat. “Want this,” he managed to whisper against Len's lips. “You.”

Those full lips quirked against his own, and Len had Ray's pants undone in no time, a hot hand reaching in to grasp Ray's cock. A whine escaped him as Len pulled him free, working him with a sure grip. Then Len was on his knees before Ray could return the favor, and his mouth was on him, taking him quickly.

Shock shot up Ray's spine, electricity dancing on his nerves, so good, fuck, and it was about to be over before it had really begun, so Ray ran his hands through Len's short hair, pushing. “Wait, wait,” he breathed. “Not like that. Too fast.”

Len rose up to greet him with a hot kiss, pressing him back again. “Can't help it if I'm good at what I do, Boy Scout.”

Allowing himself a chuckle, Ray leaned his forehead down against Len's as he worked Len free of his pants. “Need to touch you. Need … ahh,” he groaned as he got his hand around both of them, squeezing and stroking them together.

“Jesus, Palmer, you're … way too good at that,” Len whispered, his eyes dropping closed as he tilted his head up for another kiss, rocking his hips into Ray's touch.

Ray breathed another laugh at how easily he'd turned the tables, and nipped at Len's lip. Pleasure ran through him as he worked them, sweat and precome slicking the way, easing their thrusts against one another. It was just right, so perfect.

Len shuddered, sucking in a gasp, and his fingers dug into Ray's shoulders as he came. Liquid heat spilled over Ray's hand, over his cock, and with another stroke, that was all that he needed. Fire surged through him and he let loose a cry, his body shaking with his release. He held them through it, stroked them until the aftershocks had faded and it became too much.

The lab was silent outside of their breaths, a long moment spent with their arms around each other in the aftermath, then Ray caught Len's heated gaze. “Did we just—”

“We did,” Len smirked up at him. “And we'd better clean up this mess before anyone sees.”

Ray's chest tightened as they separated. “I don't do one-time hook-ups, Len.” What was he even saying? He couldn't stomach the thought of this being all there was.

“Neither do I, Raymond,” Len shot back over his shoulder while he moved to gather their clothes, his expression surprisingly soft. “I told you I could never, and I meant it.”

A smile tugged at Ray's lips as the full weight of Len's admission hit him, his chest easing with it. “So does that mean we're—”

Len narrowed his eyes.

“A team?” Ray finished.

At Len's eye-roll and put-upon sigh, Ray let himself laugh. Oh yeah. They were.


End file.
